One or more flat conductors are mounted along a ribbon or sheet of flexible dielectric to comprise a flexible cable or a flexible circuit. The conductors may be fully covered by the dielectric, or alternatively, uninsulated along their sides which face away from the flexible dielectric. The conductors are narrow and closely spaced. For example, the conductors may be located axially along centerlines 0.100 inches apart, with 0.038 inches separating edges of adjacent conductors. A need has existed for electrical terminals of miniature size, yet sturdy enough to withstand penetration through the dielectric and also pressure crimped connection with the conductors. Desirably the terminals should be free standing, i.e., standing without support by an insulative housing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,381; 4,002,393; 4,106,836; and 4,082,402 disclose typical, free standing terminals.